


Ever After

by HiddlesAndTheBatch



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesAndTheBatch/pseuds/HiddlesAndTheBatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have kissed twice. They are getting married. He wants her more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

They have kissed twice. They are getting married. He wants her more than anything.

Aurelia slips her arms around Jamie’s middle and hugs herself deep into his chest as the restaurant’s applause finally settles down. She finds herself thankful for the extra padding she had teased him about, although he couldn’t understand her at the time. He feels warm and safe, and she can feel his heart pounding steadily against her cheek.

He kisses the top of her head and hugs back. He can smell the sweet and tangy scent of her shampoo, and he can feel her steady breath seeping its warmth through his shirt. It grounds him. She grounds him. She pulls his thoughts away from the dark and scary reaches of his mind and floats with him in bliss.

“You will stay with us tonight?” she mutters against his coat.

“Sorry? What was that?”

She looks up into his sweet, loving face and smiles. “You will stay with my family tonight?”

“O-of course, if that’s okay.”

“My bed is not small,” she suddenly becomes shy. “And my room is… just me.”

He is blushing. “You can teach me more Portuguese.”

“That will be… very nice.”

 

It's time to go to sleep for the evening. The champagne is put away, and the house is settling down for the night. Once they are in her room Jamie realizes how very little he thought to pack. Seeing that he has no other clothes, Aurelia begins to help him get undressed. He is blushing once more.

“Don’t be shy,” she comforts him. “You are beautiful.” And coming from her, Jamie has never felt more wanted, sexy even.

“Y-you too,” he manages to whisper as she leads him, in just his underwear, over to the bed. She is still fully clothed in her waitress uniform as she straddles his lap and kisses him.

“Are you going to get undressed?” he says, interrupting the kiss.

“In a moment. Can I see you? I do not know the words.”

“I’m yours,” he is utterly enchanted by this woman. In this precise moment there is nothing she could ask of him that he would not freely give.

She guides him to lie back on her pillows. She pulls his feet off the floor and situates herself between his knees, running her hands up his thighs as she looks down at him lovingly. He became hard quite some time ago, and his only regret now is that his underpants are not very attractive. But Aurelia is smiling at him, and he forgets what he had been thinking as she kisses him.

“Você me tira o fôlego,” she says as she pulls back.

“What’s that mean?”

“You take my breath away.”

“Oh.” Jamie is trying to remember all of the phrases he had learned that might have come in handy in this moment, but he is at a loss for words.

“Apparently,” his voice is breathless. “You take mine as well.”

She slips her thumbs past the waistband of his briefs and gives him a questioning glance. He lifts his hips so she can drag his last remaining article of clothing down and off his body. She sits back for a moment, admiring her view. 

"Beautiful," she murmurs. 

"Now you," Jamie says. His face is red from what has proven to be a very strange combination of nervous embarrassment and intense arousal. "Please," he adds. "I want to see you too."

She smiles as she stands up from the bed and begins to unbutton her shirt, tantalizingly slowly. 

"Oh don't tease," Jamie grumbles. 

"I do not understand..." She is smirking. 

"Oh yes you do." He sits up and pulls her to him, finishing off the last button and sliding the material down her shoulders. He pulls her between his open legs and kisses her deeply and soundly. Her tongue presses against his invitingly as he unzips her skirt and pulls it down in one swift motion along with her tights. 

He breaks from kissing her senseless in order to rid her of her remaining undergarments and falls backwards onto the bed, pulling her with him. As their bodies move together their kisses become more heated. Jamie finds it impossible not to writhe against her. He needs her so badly, and tells her so. 

"Eu preciso de você. Please."

"I cannot… I have nothing to… "

"What? Protection."

"Sim, yes."

"We don't need to-to do… that. Anything. Something. Please. Preciso de você, Aurelia."

"Eu preciso de você também, Jamie."

She finally allows her hands to drift lower, exploring his body. She lifts his legs to wrap around her hips and reaches back to give his bum a loving squeeze as her other hand gives his cock one swift stroke. 

Jamie is making small strangled noises, attempting to keep quiet. "Please, please," he murmurs. 

Aurelia kisses him in hopes of muffling his gasps of pleasure as she pumps him more firmly. He is close. She can practically feel the tension in him, ready to unfurl. She begins to speak to him. "Teaching" him Portuguese as he had put it. Her voice seems to give him pleasure. It doesn't matter what she is saying, just as long as she does not stop. 

Jamie is now biting his own finger to keep from crying out. Aurelia replaces his fingers with her own, and encourages him to suck them. His moaning is only marginally quieter, and she is thankful that he is not fluent enough to understand the jokes her family will make in the morning. 

With a sudden full-body stiffening, Jamie comes. His arms go immediately around Aurelia, and he buries his face in her neck and breathes in her scent. He holds her for a moment. Aurelia begins to wonder if he has fallen asleep when he pulls back. 

"You now," he says and reverses their positions so she is spread out before him on the bed. 

She smiles, and he kisses her. And he keeps on kissing her, down and down, stopping for an interlude at her breasts, which turn out to be quite sensitive, but he wants to get to the main attraction. He knows he is good at this, and he wants it to be good. He wants to make this woman, the inexplicable love of his life, feel worshipped and adored. 

"Oh Jamie!" she cries out. He nuzzles his face against the soft curls between her legs. She spreads wider, eagerly anticipating him. He softly, slowly licks up her center, arriving at her clit, which he teases and nips softly between his lips as his hands caress her inner thighs. 

She is writhing beneath him, and he has only just begun. He strokes his fingers through her pubic hair, then plunges one finger deep within her. She easily takes another, and he curls them up with each stroke. She responds enthusiastically to the slowish rhythm he has set.

His lips join his fingers for a moment and then he drags them up to suck at her clitoris once more. He alternates his tongue and lips as she bucks against his face. She is moaning and gasping and writhing beneath him. He is sure that she won't be much longer. 

He moves his fingers a little faster and sucks a little harder and is rewarded by her voice gasping his name as her orgasm pulses through her. In a spontaneous move he plunges his tongue inside her and presses his palm against her clit and manages to help her to a second, milder, climax.

Her face is one of utter surprise and delight and she come down off of her high. He smiles at her as she opens her eyes to look at him.

"I have never done that before," she says simply.

"Wh-which part?" Jamie asks. "The oral or the multiple orgasms part?"

She giggles nervously. "Either."

"Then you have never been with a man who deserves you," he says simply as he pulls her into his arms.

"Boa noite, my Jamie."

"Boa noite, Aurelia."


End file.
